Telling Gerard
by skyway05
Summary: Sequel to 'B is for Better'. Mikey's a bit apprehensive about revealing his relationship with Bob to his brother.


**Telling Gerard**

**AN:** First off, this is the _**sequel**_ to 'B is for Better' (which can be found in my stories, of course). This isn't by any means my best work, and I've been realy scared that it was rushed and isn't good enough for me to post! I added in quite a bit of stuff today and although I've looked over it several times, it hasn't been beta'd, so beware!

I'd like to thank CrazyCutePeanut for giving me an idea for this! If it wasn't for her, I may've never gotten over my bad case of writer's block! She's awesome and you should go check her stuff out. (:

This is Bikey, which is the slash pairing of Bob Bryar and Mikey Way. Don't like, don't read! You have been warned! I love constructive criticism, or reviews in general, but please don't flame!

* * *

><p>Telling Gerard that he and Bob were an item was a lot harder than Mikey had anticipated. It wasn't that he didn't want to admit to his brother that he was gay (or, technically bisexual) and he wasn't ashamed of Bob; he was just too nervous to tell him.<p>

Every time that Mikey would get Gerard alone, he would end up chickening out. Then he had to come up with some lame excuse before dashing off. It had happened every time. They had been together for three months now and Mikey had failed to tell his brother. Bob was beginning to get annoyed.

So one night, backstage about two hours before the beginning of their concert, Bob pulled Mikey aside.

"Why can't you just tell him? You know he isn't gonna be upset or anything." he said.

"It's not that I think he'll be upset! It's… Honestly? I don't know what it is, I just start to say something about us and I can't because I feel something in the pit of my stomach." He pointed at the drummer before adding, "Don't EVEN go there, Bob." It was clear that Mikey was just as upset about this as his partner.

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" Bob defended. Mikey shot him a look. "Okay, maybe I was, but that's not the point. Do you want us to tell him together or something?"

"No, I think I should tell him." The bassist let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'll try and talk to him this week, okay?"

Bob rested his hands on Mikey's waist and looked into the man's hazel eyes. "You know, don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

"I do, though. I don't want us to have to hide from everyone forever, and this is the first step away from that." Mikey smiled up at his lover.

They shared a quick kissing before breaking away from each other and walking back to where the others were.

* * *

><p>It was three days later and around midnight. The others had gone out to some bar (neither Way could remember the name) and were due back any minute. The Way brothers had both decided to hang back at the bus.<p>

After overcoming most of his nerves, the youngest Way walked out into the area of the bus that his brother was currently inhabiting and flopped down onto the leather couch, next to Gerard. He looked over and noticed that the eldest Way was drawing away in one of his ten million sketchbooks.

"Hey," Mikey stated to break the silence.

"Hey," the artist greeted, only briefly looking up from his sketch pad to flash Mikey a smile.

"So, can we.. Talk for a second?" the younger man fidgeted and looked at his knees the entire time he was speaking.

Gerard was so engrossed in his work that it took him a moment to reply. "I thought that was what we were doing." Mikey caught a glimpse of the blond's smirk from out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I guess, but I meant, ya know, seriously."

"Okay, shoot." Gerard's hand was still rapidly moving over the page. It was obvious he was only halfway listening.

Mikey started to think of how he wanted to do this. He could go straight out and admit it, he could give a hypothetical situation and let his brother figure it out OR he could drag it out and tell him in a round-about way.

The entire time that Mikey was experiencing this internal conflict, Gerard was finally starting to notice the dark-haired boy's unusual behavior. He flipped the book closed and placed it behind him, carefully laying the pencil on top of it. "What's goin' on Mikey?"

"It's actually kinda funny." he scratched the back of his head. "You see, I'm sort of… Well, back when I was sick and me and Bob were hanging out some… Maybe I should start by telling you that, I'm kinda" He paused. "bi. And uh, I know that because I sort of liked Bob for a while, and then when I was sick I opened up to him about being depressed and he.. He told me that he loved me and I told him I loved him too and now we're together and I've been trying to tell you for a while but I couldn't and so now I did and I hope you don't hate me."

Gerard smiled at how awkwardly his brother was acting. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, the door banged open and the other three band members clumsily stumbled in, obviously drunk.

Frank got over to the couch and clutched onto the back of it before bending over and waving his finger in the air. He looked like he was about to pass out (which he probably was). "Tha' was so much fun, you guys shoulda went, too." he slurred.

"C'mon Frank, let's get you to the bunk." Ray said, giving the others an apologetic look before grabbing Frank around the waist and pulling him back. Frank resisted and tried to wiggle his way out of the other guitarist's hold.

"Shut the fuck up Toro, I don' fuckin' need to go back to the bunk, cuz I'm fuckin' fine right here!" Frank smiled before saying, "He made me leave before I coul' get _realy_ drunk."

"I think you're hammered enough." Ray said before yanking the short man away and dragging his almost limp body to the bunk area. While this was happening, Bob had managed to make his way over to the couch, and had plopped down beside Mikey. "You tell him?" he asked, a little louder than he'd intended to.

"Yeah," Mikey answered, blushing, "right before you guys came in." Bob cast a glance over to the bunks to make sure Toro and Frank weren't watching and then leaned over to kiss the top of Mikey's head.

"Good." he said. Finally, he looked over at Gerard. "So?"

"I'm happy for both you guys, but I swear to God Bryar, you break my brother, physically OR mentally, I'll fuckin' kick your ass. Or maybe kill you in your sleep. Or both."

"Gee!" Mikey yelled at his brother.

"S'okay Mikes, I was uh, actually expecting worse from him. But I'm still kinda scared of your brother now." Bob admitted shyly.

Gerard grinned malevolently before grabbing his sketchpad and walking off. As he passed them, he mumbled something that sounded awfully similar to, "You should be."


End file.
